marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinister (A!)
"Sinister" is the twenty-first episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-fourth episode overall. Plot -Gentlemen, it is time. - Norman Osborn looked at the Sinister Six. -Time to do what, Mr. Osborn? - Electro asked him. -To show ourselves… To reveal ourselves to Spider-Man. - -Wait… Are we telling him our secret identities? - Rhino asked, looking confused. -No, you idiot! - Doc Ock shook his head, annoyed. -It’s time we tell him we are a team. - -Oh… - Sytsevich nodded. -How are we doing that exactly, Osborn? - Kraven the Hunter asked. -Well, we know how Nova, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and White Tiger go to Midtown High School… The high school my son attends. If four out of five of Spider-Man’s friends attend Midtown… - -Then it’s most likely than Spider-Man attends Midtown himself. - Mysterio finished. -Exactly. I am aware prom’s happening this Saturday… It is the perfect place and time to attack. Spider-Man will be there. - -Aunt May, I can’t do that to Gwen! - Peter exclaimed, looking up at his aunt while resting his elbows on the kitchen counter. -But Petey, MJ knows no one! She’s gonna be all alone! Gwen can go with someone else to prom! - May insisted, washing the dishes. -Gwen is my girlfriend, Mary Jane is your friend’s granddaughter. I don’t even get along with her! - -Peter! Poor girl! - -I am being honest, Aunt May! - The teenager shook his head. -It’s not ok. I cannot do that to Gwen. - -She’s a smart girl, Peter. She will understand. - -I hope so, Aunt May. - -You agreed to what?! - Gwen exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend who was standing in her living room, looking guilty. -Aunt May insisted, Gwen… And you know I can’t tell her no. - -So that’s how much I’m worth? You agreed to take Mary Jane to prom instead of your girlfriend just cause your aunt insisted? - -Gwen, please, try to understand me… - -And who tries to understand me?! I am not blaming Aunt May for proposing it, I am blaming you for agreeing to do it! - -I… I’m so sorry, Gwen… - Peter shook his head and turned around, walking out of her house. Gwen looked down, sighing. -Are you ready, Pete? - Aunt May asked, sitting on the couch waiting for her nephew to come out of his room. -Just one sec! - He replied, and seconds later, he opened the door. -Peter! You’re looking like such a man! - She exclaimed. -Well, I am 18 already after all! - -That’s very true, my son. - She smiled. -Mary Jane will love it. - -She isn’t my target, Aunt May. I love Gwen. - -I know you do! - The woman chuckled softly. -But you need to see it from Mary Jane’s perspective. She’s new in town, she doesn’t know anyone, even less a boy to take her to the dance! - -I know, I know. - Peter sighed. There was a knock on the door, and Aunt May stood up. -That must be her! Go open the door, Peter! - She exclaimed. He walked towards the door and once he opened, he couldn’t believe her eyes. Mary Jane was looking absolutely gorgeous in her black dress. -Face it, tiger, you just hit the jackpot! Are you ready? - -Y-Y-Yes, Mary Jane. - He nodded. -Call me MJ. - She smiled softly. -Ok, MJ. - Peter smiled back and turned around to say goodbye to Aunt May. -I’ll be here by ten, I promise. - -You better, Pete. - She smiled. -Have fun! - -Thank you, Aunt May! - MJ waved at the woman and the two teenagers walked out of the house. -Oh, Peter. I’ve seen that look before. - Aunt May shook her head smiling, muttering to herself. Harry Osborn walked out of a cab, wearing an expensive tux, and walked towards the other door, opening it for someone. No one could believe their eyes when they saw Gwen Stacy walking out of it. -We could’ve used one of my father’s limos… - Harry shook his head, whispering to Gwen. -I am not used to that! - She chuckled softly. -But thanks for respecting my preference. - -Anytime. - Harry smiled, holding out his arm for Gwen, who held it as they walked inside the school. Peter and Mary Jane soon found their friends, Danny, Luke, Ava, Sam, Mark and Liz, who were with their dates. Danny had taken Sha Shan Nguyen who, despite not attending Midtown, was very good friends with Iron Fist. Sam had taken Ava, Luke had taken his friend Jessica Jones, Mark had taken Sally Avril and Liz had reluctantly accepted to go with Kong McFarlane. Some minutes after, one of the walls was crushed and six figures came inside the school. -Where is Spider-Man?! - Doc Ock asked, looking at the students. -We are positive Spider-Man is currently in this room… Who is Spider-Man? - Mysterio added, looking around. -Maybe our friends here can help us! - Vulture exclaimed, looking at Sam, Ava, Danny and Luke. -Who is Spider-Man? - -Why would we know? - Danny asked calmly. -Well, we have some information about you… Would you like us to read it aloud? - Mysterio asked, getting close to the teenagers. -Don’t you dare get any closer, fishbowl. - Ava muttered. -How brave! - Kraven smirked. -Reminds me of something I said to White Tiger some days ago! - -What do superheroes have to do with us? - Sam asked, looking up at the villains. -Oh, I don’t know! You tell us! - Electro smirked. -How about you all go away?! - Gwen yelled, carrying a fire extinguisher and discharged the agent on the Sinister Six. Peter smiled at Gwen thankfully and the five teenagers ran away. -You just didn’t do that!!! - Doctor Octopus yelled, holding her with one of his mechanical arms. -Now, we’re done being polite… You either tell us who is Spider-Man or she dies! - Gwen looked over at Electro and recognized Max from seeing him at OsCorp. -Max… - She whispered softly. The linesman ignored the teenager and kept on looking at the students, scared to death. -Why don’t you leave her alone? - Mary Jane stepped in, boldly. -Who are you, anyway? - -We… We’re the Sinister Six. - Vulture smirked. -Wow, that’s a really pathetic name! - Spider-Man exclaimed, hanging down from the ceiling. -Now, why don’t you let the girl go and you can have your early Halloween party somewhere else? - -Shut up, Spider-Man! - Doc Ock exclaimed. -Oh, c’mon! We have the wild bird, the fishbowl, the octopus, the tiger wannabe, the rhino and the electric eel! - The wall crawler commented. -You know, Halloween is in a couple weeks, too too early for trick or treating! - -Enough! - Doc Ock was about to crush Gwen against the floor but he was stopped by Luke Cage. -You don’t mess with my classmates. - Cage said sternly, grabbing the mechanical arm and tossing the villain against a wall. Rhino ran against the students, ready to destroy them when he was stopped by a web. -Where do you think you’re going? - Spidey asked, smirking under the mask. Sytsevich freed himself from the web and started running towards the crowd, when he was stopped by Luke Cage, who was holding him by his sides with difficulty. -Iron Fist, go for Mysterio, Nova, try to beat Electro… - Spider-Man looked at his friends, who immediately went against the villains. -I go for Kraven. - Ava smirked and jumped next to the Hunter. -Then I get the bird! - Spidey chuckled and swung to the Vulture. -What about Doc Ock?! - Liz asked, worried. -I think you all can stop him! - The web-slinger pointed at the students. -Us…? - Sally Avril asked. -Why not? - MJ shrugged. -Four against eight? I think it’s a fair fight considering his four are robotic arms. - -It’s funny, Spider-Man… - Mysterio said. -That one of your dearest classmates is strongly related to our boss… In fact, the traitor is in this room right now. - -Wait… What? - Peter asked, looking around. -Who can you trust, Spider-Man? - Mysterio was ready to emit his gases when he was interrupted by Iron Fist’s punch. -You use words in your favor a lot, don’t you? -Oh, yes I do. - The villain shook his head. -But don’t they work? Especially when they come with pictures… - -Not if I can stop you! - Danny shook his head and used his kung fu techniques against him. destroying his gloves. Falling to the ground, Mysterio raised his feet and emitted gas at Iron Fist from his boots. -He… He is huge… - Rand muttered to himself, looking at the giant Mysterio. -No… It’s just an illusion… He is normal sized… - Seeing through the illusions, Danny jumped towards Beck, held him by his cape and used his iron fist against him, tossing him away from the school. -Back face to face, right? - Kraven smirked. -Oh, trust me, I was waiting to kick your a** again! - -Too bad it’s not happening, Tiger! - The Hunter yelled, throwing his spear at the heroine who dodged it. Getting his hands on the spear again, Kraven leaped forward, trying to use his knife against Ayala. The girl kicked his face and pushed him away from her, before running towards the Russian man and scratching him all over. Kraven jumped away, got a test tube out of his belt and drank the orange liquid contained inside. When he looked back down at White Tiger, his cuts were gone. -What is that? - Ava asked, looking up at the man. -My own serum! It regenerates every cell in my body, enhancing every each one of my attributes! - Now way faster than before, Kraven ran to White Tiger and slashed her forearm with his knife. -You just… Didn’t do that!!! - Ayala yelled, kicking the man on his chest. She then jumped over his head and kicked his knees, making him fall to the ground. Putting her heels on his back, White Tiger took the spear out of the Hunter’s hand and threw it away. -Game over, Kraven. - Now that the students were away, Luke Cage got on his knees and let Rhino run over him, as he was crouching between his legs. Cage turned around and started punching the ground, making Sytsevich become destabilized and fall down, as parts of the ceiling fell on his head. Electro tried to get inside Nova’s Helmet and Armor, but the Nova Corps technology was different from Earth’s. Sam started to fire blasts at Dillon, who was just getting more and more powerful with each one. -Can’t you tell I’m just getting more powerful?! - Electro screamed. -Oh, trust me, I know. - Nova smirked, still blasting at him continuously. Suddenly, Max felt his electricity was getting out of control, not being directed where he wanted it to go. After some more blasts, Electro was turned off and he fell to the ground, unpowered. -I think there was a power shortage! - Sam chuckled, flying away. -It’s time for the bird to eat the bug!!! - Vulture yelled, flying against Spider-Man, who dodged the villain. -Well, we are the exception. The Spider kicks the bird’s a** and he retires forever! - -Ha, ha! Good one Spider-Man! Except that won’t happen! - The Sinister Six member tossed razor wings against Spidey, cutting his arm. -Ouch! Who gave you permission?! - -My boss! - Vulture chuckled, flying against the wall crawler. -And who is your boss?! - -Isn’t that question of the day? - Green Goblin asked, smirking from his glider. -Green Goblin… You… You’re the mastermind behind all this? - -Exactly, Spider-Man. I have united the six! - The goblin smirked, flying around Peter. -Now, you better tell me who you are or else… - -Or else what? - -This entire building is gonna explode! I have enough pumpkin bombs to do so! Don’t threaten me! - -Why don’t you leave him alone?! - Harry asked, looking at the green and purple villain. -This is none of your business! - The Goblin spat bitterly. -You’re threatening my school… You’re threatening my friends… I think it is! - He yelled back. -Guys… NOW! - He ordered, as the football team ran in front of the villain and started tossing footballs at him, destabilizing him. Kong grabbed one of Doc Ock’s mechanical arms and threw it against the Green Goblin, making him fall off of his glider. The whole school started fighting against Green Goblin and the Sinister Six. Sally Avril jumped from Rhino using her cheerleading skills and grabbed the Vulture in midair, punching his face repeatedly. Accepting the battle was lost, the Green Goblin looked up at the teenagers. -You may have won this time, Spider-Man, but this is not over! - He yelled, before retreating with the remaining Sinister Six. Spider-Man looked at his classmates. -Thank you… Thanks for protecting who I am… Thanks for fighting for me… Even though you have no idea who I am and that risked your lives… - -No, thank you. - Harry said, looking at the masked vigilante. -If we had helped the Sinister Six and the Green Goblin, then you probably would have died… If not today, someday. Or your loved ones. And this city can’t afford losing Spider-Man. We may have the Avengers… But they don’t bother helping people like us. They’re up for bigger threats, like Loki or Ultron. You, you are the one who saves the average citizen. And that’s why we also must protect your secret identity. - -Despite knowing you go to our school, we won’t ask who you are. We are now keepers of your identity, whatever that is. - Mary Jane added. -Thank you… Thank you a lot… - Peter said, smiling widely underneath the mask. -Now, I gotta go. You must also head home, the party is clearly over. - He concluded, before swinging away. Mary Jane was ready to walk her way home when she spotted Peter in front of a taxi. -Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you and your friends had left the party after being interrogated by the Sinister Six… - -Yeah, we left, but I couldn’t let you walk alone. - Parker smiled widely. -Plus, it’s already 10, Aunt May is about to go nuts any minute. -Oh, Peter, you’re lovely! - She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. -I’m just doing what’s right. - He smiled, opening the door for MJ. -Dad, I’m home! - Harry said, walking inside the Osborn Manor. -Master Harold, your father has arrived a few minutes ago and went straight to his room. He said he was exhausted. - Bernard, their butler, informed him. -As usual… - Harry rolled his eyes. -Goodnight, Bernard. - -Goodnight, Master Harold. - The old man smiled and walked away. Harry was headed towards his room when he noticed an orange glow coming from his dad’s office. -What the-? - He muttered to himself, walking inside. As he opened his briefcase, he found an arsenal of pumpkin bombs, together with a Goblin mask. Covering his mouth to refrain from making any sound, he closed the briefcase and ran towards his room. After locking the door, he rested against it and looked down at the floor, not believing what he had just seen. -My father is the Green Goblin… - He whispered to himself. Gallery PeterTroubleAtHome.png|"Aunt May, I can’t do that to Gwen!" PeterGwenFight.jpg|"I… I’m so sorry, Gwen…" Peter_Takes_MJ_to_Prom_SSM.jpg|"Are you ready?" GwenStacyProm.png|Gwen Stacy walking out of the cab mj1.jpg|Peter and MJ at prom mjpicon.jpg|Peter and MJ at prom Gwen_Stacy_Harry_Osborn_Sinister.jpg|Harry and Gwen at prom PeterFacesS6Sinister.png|"Wow, that’s a really pathetic name!" LukeCageVsDocOckSinister.png|"You don’t mess with my classmates." CageStopsRhinoSinister.png|Luke Cage stops Rhino IFVsMysterioSinister.png|"Not if I can stop you!" MysterioIronFistedSinister.png|Iron Fist using his iron fist against Mysterio SpearThrowAtWTSinister.png|White Tiger dodges Kraven's spear KravenSerumSinister.png|"What is that?" KravenSlashWTSinister.png|"You just… Didn’t do that!!!" CageCollapsingInfrastructureSinister.png|Luke Cage destabilizing Rhino NovaOverchargingElectroSinister.png|Nova overcharging Electro SpideyDodgesVultureSinister.png|"It’s time for the bird to eat the bug!!!" RazorWingsSinister.png|"Ouch! Who gave you permission?!" VultureAgainstSpideySinister.png|"My boss!" IsntThatQuestionoftheDaySinister.png|"Isn’t that question of the day?" HarryDefendsSpideySinister.png|"Why don’t you leave him alone?!" KongVsDocOckGoblinSinister.png|Kong vs Doc Ock and Green Goblin SallyAvrilVsVultureSinister.png|Sally Avril vs Vulture SinisterSixVsMidtownHighSchoolSinister.png|"You may have won this time, Spider-Man, but this is not over!" HarryDiscovershisFatherSinister.png|"My father is the Green Goblin…" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Sinister Six Arc Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Quentin Beck (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Adrian Toomes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:May Reilly (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Harold Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mark Allan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Allan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sha Shan Nguyen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sally Avril (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kenneth McFarlane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bernard Houseman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jessica Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances